Maka Albarn
|-|Soul Eater Maka= |-|Soul Eater NOT! Maka= |-|Black Blood Armor (V1)= |-|Black Blood Armor (V2)= Summary Maka Albarn is the primary protagonist of Soul Eater and Soul's meister. Inspired by her mother and dishearted at her father's constant cheating antics, Maka became a meister and later met Soul and make him her weapon partner, yearning to create a Death Scythe far more powerful then her father, who was Lord Death's current weapon. Later in the series, she succeeds in making a Death Scythe and is currently a two-star Meister and a part of an elite unit known as Spartoi. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 6-C Name: Maka Albarn Origin: Soul Eater Gender: Female/Male Age: Possibly 13-14 (can’t be younger than Black☆Star) Classification: Meister-Human Weapon Combo, DWMA Students Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (Can manipulate her soul's wavelength for a variety of purposes, and attack non-corporeal opponents, Soul can affect soul-based weaponry and swallow the souls of his foes), Enhanced Senses (Can detect one's soul, even bypassing any attempts at hiding it), Shapeshifting (This allows Soul and Maka to change the appearance Soul's Weapon Form takes), Sound Manipulation (Her Scythe, Soul Eater Evans, can turn his Scythe Arm into a keyboard which can release powerful sound waves that can shatter concrete and instill Madness in those who hear it as well as counter the Madness Wavelength of others), Blood Manipulation (Can control Black Blood, a synthetic fluid mixed with her natural blood to create armor and enhance her attacks), Flight (Can fly by channeling her Grigori wavelength through Soul to create wings), Statistics Amplification (Can bolster her own power and that of her allies with a Soul Melody or by tapping into Madness), Regeneration (Low-Mid, Black Blood seals virtually any non-lethal wound and can even save Maka from being impaled through the chest or brain), Madness Manipulation (Can instill madness into others), Empathic Manipulation (Can nullify's one bloodlust to the point of making them unwilling to even defend themselves), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Her Anti-Demon Wavelength and mastery of Black Blood grants her resistance to attempts to manipulate her, drive her into madness, or affect her soul. She managed to resist Arachne's and Kishin Asura's madness manipulation and can extend this resistance to a large group of people) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Black☆Star and Death the Kid, fought with Crona) | Island level (Comparable to other Death Scythes capable of fighting Crona and fought the latter herself) Speed: At least High Hypersonic (Comparable to Death the Kid) | At least High Hypersonic (Superior to before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class M (Comparable to Crona) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Island Class Durability: Multi-City Block level | Island level Stamina: Large, Maka and Soul have been in many lengthy battles and haven't once had a problem with fatigue Range: Extended melee range normally, several meters with projectiles, planetary with Soul Perception and several soul-related abilities Standard Equipment: Demon Scythe, Black Blood (while holding the Demon Scythe), Has once used the Death Scythe (Spirit Albarn) weapon form Intelligence: Skilled scythe wielder on par with her mother, who is the one who turned her father into a Death Scythe. She is also a straight A student who tries to handle each situation with efficiency. Weaknesses: According to Maka's own comments, those with a lot of direct power (such as Giriko) pose a problem for her to fight with. In addition, separation from her weapon can completely diminish much of her fighting capabilities considerably. For most of her time as a meister, much of the scythe-handling to perform complex maneuvers was done by Soul's control over his weapon form. Her Anti-Demon Wavelength and abilities stemming from it only temporarily stop Madness. Additionally, Maka is irritable and can lose her cool in combat. Using the Black Blood abilities can risk her own sanity or even her weapon partner's own, causing her to lose access to his weapon transformation and even turn on her. Notable Attacks/Techniques Basic Techniques *'Maka Chop:' A disciplinary chop with the spine of a tome to the top of the head. Usually causes blood to spurt from the resulting wound. *'Soul Perception:' A technique used by humans in the Soul Eater universe. While practically any Meister, Weapon and in some cases normal humans can see the souls of the deceased, this unique ability allows a person to perceive the souls of living people, and is much more of a rare skill. *'Black Blood:' A type of artificially made black blood cell invented by Medusa. The Black Blood, when infecting a person, fills the infected's soul with madness and imbues him/her with great power. It can solidify, heal wounds, and can be used as weapons. **'Black Blood Armor:' During latter activations of the Black Blood within Maka, it is able to produce an armor of hardened blood that protects her from harm in the form of a black dress, that closely resembles the one worn while she appears in Soul's mind. It also raises all of her physical stats, making her much stronger, faster, and more durable. Soul Resonance Techniques *'Soul Resonance:' A special technique used by technicians and their weapons, in which they synchronize their soul's wavelength increasing the power of the technicians soul. By doing so, they can use highly powerful techniques unique to each weapon and technician pair. *'Witch-Hunt:' A traditional Scythe-Meister attack. The move turns the blade of the scythe into a crescent moon shape. Normally the Witch-Hunt is used to send a single wave attack along the ground towards the enemy but there are other variations of the move: **'Number Six Hunt Slash:' A rotating slash with a six-shaped after-image. **'Letter "U" Hunt Slash:' A crescent slash brought from below where the blade is dragged upward in the shape of a U. **'Scythe Menace Severing:' When using this attack, Soul collects the soul wavelength around him and redirects it back from where it came. The downside of this attack is that it is indiscriminate and unselective, being unable to distinguish between either enemy or ally. As a result, the technique cannot be used in team missions. There is a further disadvantage present due to the rotation the user must undergo to perform the attack, which results in disorientation for a few moments after completion. **'Kamaitachi:' A powerful technique in which "whips" the Soul Wavelengths drawn into the Scythe Blade from the Witch-Hunt and flings them back to the originator. The drawback of this technique is that it's indiscriminate and hard to control, not only being not suited for team use but also cause disorientation upon completion. *'Demon Hunt:' An improved Scythe-Meister technique surpassing the Witch-Hunt. The scythe's form resembles a giant broadax with a large beard and spike. **'Letter "I" Hunt Slash:' An energy shockwave that cuts in a straight line. *'Kishin Hunt:' The most powerful of the Traditional Scythe-Meister Techniques, it's an even more powerful Demon Hunt that ignores the immortality of a foe and slices it in two, purging all evil within it. However, this technique will have no effect on the pure of heart due to Maka's Anti-Demon Wavelength. Key: Beginning of Series | End of Series Note: This profile covers the manga version of Maka. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Soul Eater Category:Scythe Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Studio Bones Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Female Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Blood Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Madness Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6